


A tiltott

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Affairs, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cheating, Dark Peter Parker, Dialogue, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Honesty, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Promiscuity, Secretary Peter Parker, Secrets, Slut Peter Parker, Translation, Wicked - Freeform, pepper is a strong woman, tony is a little shit too
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: - Oh, nem. Nem akar elválni, a jó imidzse függ tőle. Tudja, miért nem lehetünk mi a nyilvánosság előtt is együtt? Mert Tony a tiltottat szereti. Házasság? Az unalmas. Képzelje el, a nagy Tony Stark, házas ember és viszonya van egy másik férfivel, aki csak huszonnégy éves. Mit fognak mondani az emberek? Oh, ez izgalmas. A penge vékony aközött, hogy mindenki gyűlöljön vagy szeressen, és ez kétségtelenül nem gyerekeknek való játék.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	A tiltott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satans_dolly_boy666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



_\- Tudom, hogy dugnak a férjemmel._

_\- ... elnézését kérem?_

_\- Oh, semmi. Csak amit az előbb elmondtam. Tudom, hogy ön, Peter Benjamin Parker viszonyt ápol a férjemmel, Anthony Edward Starkkal._

_\- Én.... Én..._

_\- Minden rendben kedves. Nem ez az első alkalom, hogy valami ribancot dug, de most egy elég fiatalt és még hímneműt is._

_\- Nem, ez egy félreérté-_

_\- Persze, nyilván valóan. Mondja csak, mi keltette fel a figyelmét? A pénz? A luxus élet? Az ingyen étel, ital és az ajándékok? Vagy a maga Tony teste? Tudom, hogy nagyon jó az ágyban és ön is pontosan jól tudja ezt._

Peter nem számított arra, hogy ez a napja ennyire bonyolult lesz. Tony Stark személyes asszisztenseként dolgozik. Tudjátok, megpróbálni rávenni a milliárdost, hogy ésszerű döntéseket hozzon, szóval gyakorlatilag bébiszitterkedés öltönyben. Peter az egyetem utolsó évét végzi, mindig is tudósnak készült menni, mérnöknek vagy talán még kémikusnak, de végül is asszisztensként kötött ki. Őrület, nem igaz? De mindegy, a fiatalembernek már egy csomó ötlete van a cég számára, és határozottan válhatna belőle businessman is.

Nem számított arra sem, hogy a milliárdos felesége ma kérdőre vonja; igen, néha kikötött a férfi ágyában, de őszintén, kicsoda nem? Tony kijelentette a nyilvánosság előtt, hogy ő már foglalt, házas ember és hűséges. Szebbnél szebb hazugságok.

Peter védelmére, Tony ellenállhatatlan, és nagyon kevesen tudtak eddig olyan gyönyört adni neki, mint a férfi. És Peter tudatában van annak is, hogy bizony ő is tud kísértést jelenteni.

_\- Mrs Potts... Nos, nincsnenek jó mentségeim, nem igaz? Nézze, egyáltalán nem a pénzről van szó számomra, a munkám jól fizet. Biztosan nem a luxus, nem az én stílusom. Az ingyen étel és ital és az ajándékok mindig jól esnek, de hadd áruljam el önnek, a legjobban az esik jól, ha egy erős, napbarna testet tudok magam felett._

_\- Önnek Mrs Stark vagyok, kedves. És, nos, értékelem az őszinteségét. A többi mindig mindenféle nevetséges kifogást hoz fel és úgy remegnek, mint egy űzött szarvas._

_\- Köszönöm. Én pedig értékelem az ön egyenességét, hogy ilyen nyíltan beszél velem erről._

_\- Szívesen. De Mr Parker, figyelmeztetnem kell. Meg tanultam osztozkodni, de akkor is, ha osztozkodik az ember, a tulajdonos mindig a tulajdonos marad, akkor is, ha megpróbálnak mások lopni._

_\- Nem igazán szívmelengető, hogy úgy beszél a férjéről, mint egy tárgyról, Mrs... Stark._

_\- Talán nem, de mivel ön az, aki ebben a helyzetben a leginkább tárgyként van kezelve, így talán ettől majd jobban átérzi, hogy hogyan is állnak az erőviszonyok, ha esetleg elfelejtené őket._

_Jobban átérzem az erőviszonyokat? Igen. De... Mrs Stark, azt hiszem, félreértelmezi a helyzetet. Itt, akit tárgyiasítanak, az ön._

_\- Magyarázza el, kérem. Tudni akarom, hogy ezalkalommal milyen kifogásokkal vagy vad teóriákkal igyekeznek meggyőzni._

_\- Semmi szükség rá, hogy felizgassa magát. Minden tisztelettel, azért van viszonyom a férjével, mert Tony jól érzi magát velem, érzelmileg és szexuálisan is. Ön, egy gyönyörű és intelligens hölgy egy ideális ellentéte Tony-nak, amit a nyilvánosság lát. Képzelje, az emberek milyen boldogok voltak, mikor Tony-t végre valaki "megregulázta" valaki racionális. Mindenkinek Tony egyet jelentett a rendetlenséggel, káosszal, bűnökkel; ehhez pedig ön a megmentő, a feleség, talán a jövőbeli anya, a történet keresztény része._

_\- Nonszensz, Tony csak szereti a szexet és a szexuális diverzitást._

_\- Elnézést, de valóban szeretné, hogy tovább beszéljek? Nme tervezem tönkretenni a házasságát, de Tony és én egymásnak voltunk teremtve._

_\- Oh, igazán? Hadd találgassak, megígérte, meg befejezi velem a kapcsolatát? Azt mondja önnek, hogy "Szeretlek", miközben szexelnek. Úgy kezeli önt, mintha ön lenne az élete értelme? Mr Parker, ne legyen naiv, ezeket nekem is állandóan mondja._

_\- Oh, nem. Nem akar elválni, a jó imidzse függ tőle. Tudja, miért nem lehetünk mi a nyilvánosság előtt is együtt? Mert Tony a tiltottat szereti. Házasság? Az unalmas. Képzelje el, a nagy Tony Stark, házas ember és viszonya van egy másik férfivel, aki csak huszonnégy éves. Mit fognak mondani az emberek? Oh, ez izgalmas. A penge vékony aközött, hogy mindenki gyűlöljön vagy szeressen, és ez kétségtelenül nem gyerekeknek való játék._

Peternek angyal arca van; udvarias, zseniális és jóképű. Peter, ámbár a tiltott gyümölcsöt szereti, áthágni szabályokat és bűnöket követni el.

Fiatal Peter Parker úgy ismeri Mr Starkot, mint a tenyerét, mert Tony pontosan ugyan ilyen.


End file.
